


Magic Fingers

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really should’ve known better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 06 of mmom. Kind of magical masturbation (so mmomm, LOL)

Arthur really should’ve known better.

He shouldn’t have teased his soon-to-be-appointed court sorcerer, current manservant, before the feast. He had thought it would be amusing at the time, kissing Merlin, stroking him to the point where he almost came apart, only to pull away.

He almost hadn’t, wanting to watch Merlin come apart, before remembering that he actually did have to leave then or risk insulting the visiting nobles.

To say Merlin had looked upset was an understatement; the man had looked at him with a furious look, which probably could’ve killed if he had wanted it to, as Arthur had walked out. Arthur probably shouldn’t have smirked over his shoulder, or casually said that patience was a virtue.

He was paying for it now.

Reaching out for his drink, Arthur had to grit his teeth, as he felt the imaginary hands sliding up and down his cock, even warmer than usual hands because they were magic. Merlin’s magic. And they were driving him crazy, Arthur so close to the edge that it wasn’t funny.

He was sure he looked hot and sweaty, his face pink from the blush he could feel creeping across his cheeks, and he was grateful that others would most likely put it down to the drink they were imbibing.

Every time Arthur felt he was about to come, the hands would pull back, would stop the way they were stroking up and down, the thumb not sliding over the head, the sensation pulling away until Arthur felt his control come back somewhat. Only to lose it as the magic hands started again.

“… Lord?”

“I’m sorry what?” Arthur asked, glad that his father had taught him to mask his feelings, so that the people sitting around him couldn’t tell how turned on he was.

“I asked if you were okay, My Lord?” one of the noblewoman said, concern clear on her face.

“I’m afraid I may be coming down with something,” Arthur replied, strained smile on his face.

“You do look a little sweaty, _Sire_.”

Arthur glared as he turned and looked up at Merlin, planning all the horrible things he was going to do to his manservant when he got him alone. Merlin simply raised an eyebrow at him, small smirk on his face as he reached out and went to refill Arthur’s cup.

“No,” he said, covering the cup. “I think I might retire.”

“A wise choice, Sire,” Merlin replied, amusement clear to see in his eyes, as the magic hands gave another hard stroke, stealing Arthur’s breath for a moment.

The magic hands seemed to disappear again, and Arthur managed to calm himself enough that he made it out of the hall with none the wiser for the real reason why he had had to leave. Merlin followed along beside him, Arthur able to feel the smugness coming off the other man.

He waited until they entered his bedroom before he pushed Merlin up against the wall, devouring the man’s lips, unable to stop himself from exploring the warm mouth. His hips started rubbing up against Merlin, the friction sending waves of pleasure through him and he was so close that-

“Please,” he groaned.

“Patience is a virtue, Arthur,” Merlin replied, and Arthur could hear the grin.

“Merlin,” he heard himself whine, although he’d deny it later, not caring at the moment, just wanting release.

Merlin seemed to have had enough fun torturing him, and Arthur couldn’t stop the loud groan as he felt the man’s hand surround him, only needing to stroke him a few times before Arthur was coming.


End file.
